leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Water Stone
|} The Water Stone (Japanese: みずのいし Water Stone) is a type of evolutionary stone introduced in Generation I. In the core series games Price / | 2100| 1050}} |N/A| 1050}} | 2100| 1050}} |N/A| 1050}} | 10000| 1050}} | 2000| 1050}} | 2,100| 1,050}} |N/A| 1,050}} | 3,000| 1,500}} | 5,000| 2,500}} |} |} In the Generation V games, the Water Stone can be sold to an item maniac inside the Icirrus City Pokémon Center for 3000. Effect Can be used to evolve one of several Pokémon. This consumes the Water Stone. *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into Other uses In , , in the Ruins of Alph, the player requires a Water Stone to open the hidden room in the southwestern chamber. In Pokémon Crystal, the player simply needs to have it in their Bag. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, they need to use it while facing the wall. Description |A Stone used for making certain kinds of Pokémon evolve.}} |Evolves certain kinds of Pokémon.}} |Makes certain species of Pokémon evolve.}} |A peculiar stone that makes certain species of Pokémon evolve. It is a clear light blue.}} |Makes certain species of Pokémon evolve.}} |A peculiar stone that makes certain species of Pokémon evolve. It is a clear, light blue.}} |A peculiar stone that can make certain species of Pokémon evolve. It is the blue of a pool of clear water.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Celadon Department Store |- | | Sea Cottage (from Bill's grandfather) | Mystery Gift, (gift from Tully) |- | | Abandoned Ship | (trade for Blue Shard with Treasure Hunter) |- | | Seafoam Islands (×2) | Celadon Department Store |- | | Phenac Stadium, Gateon Port | |- | | , Solaceon Ruins | The Underground |- | | Seafoam Islands, Sea Cottage (from Bill's grandfather) | (gift from Tully), Bug-Catching Contest first prize (post-National Pokédex), Pokéathlon Dome (2500 Pts.) |- | | | (held by wild ) |- | | Castelia City, Driftveil City | s, Black City /White Forest (Ralph) |- | | , Clay Tunnel | Battle Subway/Pokémon World Tournament (3 BP), Join Avenue ( ), White Forest (Store 2), s (Chargestone Cave, Mistralton Cave, Clay Tunnel, Twist Mountain, Underground Ruins, , Wellspring Cave, Seaside Cave, Giant Chasm), Hidden Grottoes (Routes , , , , , , , , , ; Floccesy Ranch; Giant Chasm; Abundant Shrine; Lostlorn Forest; Pinwheel Forest) Pokémon Dream Radar (regular areas after catching ) |- | | | , |- | | Routes and | Lumiose City ( ), (The Water Stone Cup Begins!, The Battle for the Best: Version X! , and The Battle for the Best: Version Y! ), (from Psychic Inver), Spiky Rock 2 (in battles; using or ) |- | | | (trade for Blue Shard with Treasure Hunter), Mauville City ( ), (The Water Stone Cup Begins!, The Battle for the Best!), (rematch with Elliot), Secret Base ("Pick up stones" with ) |- | | | (Lv. 2) |- | | | Konikoni City, Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Brilliant-Stone Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting) |- | | , Paniola Ranch | Konikoni City, Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Brilliant-Stone Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting) |- | | Routes and | Celadon Department Store |} |} Appearance This is the appearance of the Water Stone in the Sinnoh Underground. In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Water Stone appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, and Gates to Infinity. Price |3000 |1 }} |1000 |1 }} |?|100 }} |} |} Effect Can be used to evolve one of several Pokémon by offering it at the Luminous Cave or Luminous Spring or by using it in a dungeon . This consumes the Water Stone. *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into If thrown, it will deal 1 /2 damage (2 if sticky). In Red Rescue Team, Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky, using this item in a dungeon will consume it, with no effect. Description |It enables certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve. Give it to the Pokémon when it's ready to evolve.}} |A peculiar stone that holds the color of clearest blue. It allows certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve.}} |A peculiar stone that holds the color of clearest blue. It helps certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Northwind Field (29F) |- | | | Treasure boxes, Job requests (★3-★9) Mystifying Forest (Kecleon Shop: 5F, 7F, 9F, 11F, 13F), Lake Afar (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F, B19F, B21F, B23F), Midnight Forest (Kecleon Shop: B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F, B19F, B21F, B23F) |- | | | Treasure boxes Pokémon Paradise (Sunken Treasure, Beartic Slide, Prize Palace) Skill Treasury, Treasure Trove |} |} Appearance Pokémon Conquest In Pokémon Conquest, and evolve into and , respectively, if their link is improved while their Warrior is equipped with a Water Stone. A Water Stone can be purchased from the for 5000 gold, and sold for 2500-3250 gold. Description |Enables certain Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} In the anime The Water Stone debuted in The Battling Eevee Brothers as part of a collection held by the Eevee brothers. In Once in a Mawile, a Water Stone belonging to Samantha appeared; Brock's Lombre used it to evolve into . This is the first time that a main character's Pokémon evolved via an Evolution stone onscreen. gave a Water Stone to a wild Lombre in A Faux Oak Finish! so that it could evolve into . In Last Call — First Round!, Ursula used a Water Stone and a Fire Stone during the Performance Stage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival to evolve her two Eevee, evolving them into a Vaporeon and Flareon, respectively. Mystery on a Deserted Island! featured the Water Stone along with all of the other evolutionary stones available as of Generation V. A full set of evolutionary stones was seen on display in a stone shop in Geosenge Town in The Cave of Trials!. File:Water Stone EP040.png|Rainer backed by a Water Stone in The Battling Eevee Brothers! File:Water Stone AG105.png| holding a Water Stone in Once in a Mawile File:Water Stone DP139.png|A holding a Water Stone in A Faux Oak Finish! In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga The focus of the chapter To Evolve or Not to Evolve, That Is the Question! was evolutionary stones. hoped to buy a Water Stone for her in Stone Town, a town on Dream Island where all the evolutionary stones in the Pokémon world come from. However, she couldn't afford one, remarking that an inexpensive one might make the evolution go bad. Misty was later given a Water Stone by Mikey, who was being pressured to join the "Knights of the E Stone", a club which requires members to own a Pokémon evolved by an evolutionary stone. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Buzz Off, Electabuzz!, Red's Poliwhirl was able to evolve into a with the help of a Water Stone when they were thrown into the water in Harbor, although the cause of his evolution wasn't revealed until the . In The Kindest Tentacruel, the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman told about a legend of an underwater dome at the bottom of Vermilion Harbor, housing a set of evolutionary stones which, unlike normal stones, did not disappear after making a Pokémon evolve, allowing them to be used repeatedly. The cause of 's Poliwhirl's evolution had been one of these said stones, proving the legend to be true. Yellow was later led to the dome by a wild , finding a Leaf Stone in it, but the Fire, Thunder, and Water Stones were missing. Later, it was revealed that had given them to Red so he could freely evolve and devolve his Eevee. In Mowing Down Ludicolo, Shelly used a Water Stone to evolve her into a while battling against 's Pokémon. In Triple Threat, Cilan, Chili, and Cress used a Leaf Stone, Fire Stone, and Water Stone to evolve their , , and into , , and , respectively, during their battle against the Shadow Triad. Trivia * Through in the Generation I games, Pokémon that would normally require an evolutionary stone to evolve can be evolved without it, provided that the Pokémon levels up in the battle and the player has sent out a specific Pokémon in the same battle. In the case of the Water Stone, this Pokémon is . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=水之石 |zh_cmn=水之石 |da=Vandsten |fi=Vesikivi |fr=Pierre Eau |de=Wasserstein |it=Pietraidrica |ko=물의돌 Mur-ui Dol |no=Vannstein |pl=Kamień Wody Wodny Kamień |pt_br=Pedra d'Água (PS058-present) Pedra da Água (anime, PS519, Pokémon Club) Pedra-d'água (The Official Pokémon Handbook) Pedra de Água (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Pedra Água |es=Piedra Agua |sv=Vattensten |tr=Su Taşı |vi=Đá nước }} Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon items Category:Pokémon Conquest items de:Wasserstein es:Piedra agua fr:Pierre Eau it:Pietraidrica ja:みずのいし zh:水之石（道具）